kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
V3
Bio One night, Shirou Kazami accidentally witnesses a murder by the evil organization Destron, making him their next target. In their first attempt, they planted a bomb pebble into his coffee, but the attempt was foiled when Shirou's sister, Yukiko, surprised him, causing him to spill his coffee. In their second attempt, they attacked him while practicing motorcycle racing with Tobei Tachibana. In their third atttempt, a Destron soldier, disguised as a doctor, tried to put a poison shot in Shirou, while he was being transported to the hospital (after Destron's second attempt), but Shirou regains consciousness and kills the soldier. Meanwhile, a young woman named Junko Tama stumbled upon Destron's base. Suddenly, she was attacked by Destron. While trying to escape, she ran into Shirou, who was heading home on his motorcycle, but Shirou didn't see the Destron soldiers. Surprised, Junko fainted and Shirou took her home. While Junko was being taken care of by Shirou's family, Shiro reported her story to the police. When he returned home, he found his family being murdered by the Scissors Jaguar, a jaguar monster with blades for hands. Scissors Jaguar then prepares to kill Junko and Shirou, but is stopped by Shirou's high school teacher, Takeshi Hongo, who transformed into Kamen Rider 1. Shortly after he drove off the Destron forces, Kamen Rider 2 shows up, but too late. A vengeance-fueled Shiro asked the Riders to turn him into a cyborg, but the Riders refused, explaining to Shirou what would happen if he did get turned into a cyborg: he wouldn't be able to live up to his family. Then the Riders asked Junko for the location of the Destron base she stumbled upon earlier. The next day, the Riders infiltrate the base, only to get caught in a trap. Shirou shows up and saves their lives, but gets injured in the process. The Riders had no choice but to turn Shirou into a cyborg. When the Riders were attacked, and almost killed, by Turtle Bazooka, Shirou shows up as Kamen Rider V3. Now, Shirou uses his new power to protect mankind against Destron. Moves *A: V3 Punch *← or → + A: V3 Slide Attack *A (Mid-jump): V3 Kick *L+A: V3 Return Kick *R: V3 Barrier (Rider Ability) *V3 & Riderman Team Special Move,Press L+A Riderman to use Double Special Move Quotes V3 vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. V3: Sorry, but that person won’t be able to hear your wish… V3: To fight against him, you’ll need to beat me. After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… V3: It’s finished, now I’d like to hear his goals. Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… are in a game for survival!! V3 vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? V3: You’ll beat us…? Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. V3: I won’t lose to someone who calls fighting a game. V3: I won’t let this life given to me by my predecessors be burned out!! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! V3: Useless brats are shameful. Boy… V3 vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! V3: You have no right to pass judgment…! V3: The ones who’ll receive judgment are you!! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. V3: Will you tell me Judah’s identity? V3: Just, what kind of person is he? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… v Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. V3: Rule…? Is this thing you call a game his rule? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. V3 vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! V3: I am Kamen Rider V3!! V3: What’s your purpose?! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. V3: Black Sun… You’re talking about Kotaro… V3: However, it won’t be easy to defeat me! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. V3: Alright. He’s strong. Keep your head until then. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… V3: His power? Hey, what do you mean…!? (Shadowmoon disappears) V3 vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. V3: So, tell me your reasons. Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: Afterwards, what if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! V3: You did all this for a meaningless curiosity…? Judah: Meaningless? Did you say that? Judah: Didn’t you want strength for a meaningless revenge? V3: Ah, it really was meaningless. Revenge… V3: However, the strength that I have now is a strength to protect people! V3: I’ll stop you with the strength I’ve received from my predecessors! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery v3i.png External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders